The Truth Serum
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione is going to use Veritaserum on Draco to get his anserew. Who will tell him to look out?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: LoVeDoNtHate for the word Veritaserum. And voldyismyfather for being one of the first people to review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear Santa, YOU SUCK! I ASKED FOR J.K. ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hermione was sitting in her dorm with Ginny at the end of her bed being uneasily quiet. Ginny just thought she had, had a bad day, with all the Slytherins' making fun of her for getting a answered in Muggle Studies right. **

**Little did Ginny know that Hermione was planning to ask Harry for his Invisibility Cloak around ten that night to go to the Dungeons by her self. She couldn't believe she was doing this. And it was all Draco's fault too. If he had just told her why he had kissed her for her birthday she probably wouldn't be risking dentition every night with Snape for the rest of term.**

"**What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said breaking the calm silence. **

"**Okay, Ginny. If I tell you what's wrong do you promise not to tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked the red headed girl. " AND Blaise." Hermione added. Blaise and Ginny had been dating ever since Draco and Hermione had become friends. And promptly, Harry, Ron, AND Hermione had promised to rip Blaise's arms and legs of and sew them back on. The Muggle way. **

**Needless to say Blaise hadn't hurt her yet, and Hermione didn't they he would ever. Ginny pondered the question Hermione had asked of her why Hermione had, had this back flash. Bringing her out of it Ginny said, " Oh alright." Her fingers crossed behind her back. Even though they where in the Wizarding world didn't mean that Ginny's father hadn't taught them all way of getting out of a promise with a Muggle.**

**So Hermione , oblivious to the fact Ginny was already breaking her promise, told her the whole thing. After Hermione had gotten through with her story she looked up and found Ginny looking at the ground, biting her lip. She thought Ginny knew something she didn't so what was it???**

**A/N: Don't worry there is another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SIERES. YET. =]**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ginny ran down to the Slytherin Dungeons' along the way thinking about what she was going to do. Caught up in thought she ran and fell butt first onto the hard cement tiles of the dungeons'. She looked up and saw who she had ran into. Draco Malfoy. Oh how was he going to get out of it? She knew exactly what she had to do. Picking up herself, she ran out of the corridor, and straight to the Portrait of Slazar Slytherin himself. **

"**What are you doing here again, Blood Traitor?" Slazar said. Looking at the Portrait of the Founder of the House she was about to enter she gave him a smile and replied, " Nothing Slazar. Just thought you might want some company." Knowing what he would say, she hurried up and said the Password and made her way through the Portrait Hole. How could their password be so ….. Right. Their password this term was 'Trouble'. " Descriptive of Slytherins'" Blaise had told her. ' Not only that Blaise, honey, but of our friends' problems.' she thought. **

**All the heads' in the dimly lit Common Room of the Slytherins' showed glowering faces. The only one not was Theodore Nott. Oh how she loved that boy. Not predujuiced against Blood Traitors. Looking at him, giving him a smile she asked , "Where's Blaise?" Another Slytherin answered giving her a disgusted look as he did so. " He's at the Heads' Common Room with Malfoy." Even though Draco was their leader they had partially shunned him for be-friending a Muggle-Born. Along with Blaise, who was dating a 'Blood Traitor'.**

**Running back through the Portrait Hole and closing the Portrait so hard with anger that Slazar was cursing her, Ginny ran back up several flights of stairs until she reached the Heads' Common Room which happened to be located on the fifth floor. **

**Knocking twice before saying the password, she opened it and ran to Draco's door and knocked. The reason why she knocked two times before saying the password? One time her and Blaise had decided to go talk to Hermione and Draco. Making the mistake before knocking, the said the password and went in. Only to find their best friends in a whole hearted food fight. Shuttering she waited a minute more before pulling out her wand and blasting the door open with a Stunning Charm. **

**Blaise jumped and so did Draco when the door flew off it's hinges. Looking at the door, now which was on top of Draco's Slytherin green desk, then back at the doorway they saw Ginny and her red hair all over the place. She was breathing so hard they could barely make out the words she was saying. " Hermione….. Cloak…… Veritaserum……Draco….. Help." Was all they could make out before Blaise stood up walked over and placed a kiss on her lips, which seemed to help. "Thank you, Blaise." she nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to Draco. "You sir, need to go to the library and look up a Counter Curse for Veritaserum." she said, deathly calm.**

"**What!?" Draco yelped. Ginny had just finished telling Draco the story and he was scared. No not scared, petrified. Jumping of his bed he ran out of the door and down to the library to look up the Counter Curse.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! =]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made her down the stairs from the Gryffindor Tower. She had just got through with talking Harry into letting her use his Cloak by telling him she needed a book from the Restricted Section of the Library. Which of course was believable. Putting it on she made her way down the stairs, past the kitchens, and through the Room of Requirement. Which most have senesced her need for a short cut to the Dungeons.

Draco came out of the library right at Curfew. Being the Head Boy sure did make things easier. Now he could wander around at night when he couldn't sleep, and have an already made-up excuse for it. ' I saw something out my window, by the lake.' For when he was taking a night time stroll or I this case, 'I heard something coming from this side of the Castle.' He had found the perfect book for the Counter Curse of Veritaserum. The title of the book was _Veritaserum and it's Counter Curse_. He couldn't believe someone would name a book that but oh well, he couldn't argue because that's exactly what he needed.

Hermione had to make sure she stayed quiet and her feet and ankles where covered, by the Cloak, as she came towards the Portrait of Slazar Slytherin. Even thought Dumbledore had told the Portrait in countless times to shush up, the Portrait never did. He was after all the ascendant of Voldemort, hater of all things Muggle and Half-Blood. Which is weird because he was Half-Blood. When she thought about the War she didn't think of all the death. Sure she had mourned with the Weasleys' over Fred's death but that wasn't what she thought about. She thought about how stupid it all was. Voldemort was out for revenge. His father and been a Muggle but had nothing to do with him so therefore he felt the need t o cleanse the world of Muggle and Half-Blood. What was he going to do? Cleanse the world then commit suicide?

Draco made his way back to the Heads' Common Room. Haven been stopped twice already by Filch and Snape. Having to use his excuses to send them on a wild goose chase around the school yelling "PEEVEES!" He said the password to the Portrait of a Little girl swinging and climbed through the Portrait Hole ,where he made his way back to his room. Setting the book down on his newly cleaned Slytherin green desk and reading over the directions.

Hermione would have thought that Snape would have at least made it harder to get into the Cupboard with all the ingredients for Potions. But then again Snape thought that Harry was the one that had broken into the Storage board not the Mud-Blood Granger. He was so stupid. And greasy headed. Ugh. She swore up and down that if Harry ever named his child after that git she would curse him into the next century.

Draco sat shock still and read the line over and over again. It took half and hour to do the freaking spell! He would never get it done in time. Oh well he would try.

Hermione hurried and grabbed the jar of Veritaserum and ran out of the Storage board and ran straight into the worst possibly thing ever, PEEVVES!

Draco was half way through with the spell when Ginny and Blaise came running through the Portrait Hole. " Hermione has been caught." Ginny said worriedly. Blaise gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile and looked at Draco and mouthed , " Hurry up and finish the spell then come help us!" He grabbed Ginny's elbow and drug her out of the room looking as if she where about to cry.

Hermione stood in Snape's office facing off with him. It was either, A) Tell Snape what she was doing coming out of the Cupboards with Veritaserum or B) Face drinking the Truth Serum her self.

She choose A. But she was going to lie.

Draco finished the spell and was half way out the door when Hermione came running up to him. Grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What are you so happy ' bout?" Draco asked the grinning girl. " Oh nothing come on." She said dragging him into the Common Room. "I'll be right back with some Firewhiskey." She told him. NEVER, Never , had that girl given him Firewhiskey. And he knew the only reason she was doing it now was because she was going to lace it with Veritaserum.

Hermione poured the Veritaserum into the read glass of Firewhiskey and picked up her own Butterbeer and headed out the door giving Draco his drink and sat down.

Draco drank some of the Firewhiskey and started to feel weird. Was that what it was supposed to feel like? Oh, well he would find out soon enough.

Hermione looked at Draco then the clock on the wall. 'That should have been enough time .' thought Hermione. "Okay Draco, why did you kiss me for my birthday?" Hermione asked him.

Uh Oh. That spell hadn't worked. Draco could hear himself speak but didn't want to listen. " Because I thought a quill was a stupid gift and I wanted to kiss you." he stated simply. Draco looked down and put his hands over his mouth. A faint pink appeared on his cheeks and she knew why he didn't like to blush. It didn't suit his skin type well.

"Two more questions Draco," she said. " One, do you like me and two is that," she said picking up a strand of white blonde hair. "Your natural hair color?" After a minute of trying to resist he couldn't and it came pouring out. " No, I don't like you." he said. She looked disappointed but he wasn't done. " I love you. And for the sake of Merlin's pants why does everyone ask that? Yes it's my natural hair color!" He finished with a slight smirk.

Hermione looked up at him shocked. The pulled up her glass of Butterbeer still full and gave it to Draco. He took it and drank it, feeling the effects of the Veritaserum wear off.

Hermione leaned over and put both of her hands on Draco's face and placed her lips on his. She pulled back when she felt the shock wear off him. "Happy Birthday, Draco." she whispered.

Blaise and Ginny looked at one another and then burst out laughing. Hermione turned her head and saw Blaise and Ginny laughing at them. She grinned and looked back at Draco who wore a smile instead of the normal smirk.

` -----------------------FIVE YEARS LATER----------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco had gotten married at a quadruple ceremony including Ron and Lavender, Harry and Luna, Blaise and Ginny, and Her and Draco.

Snape had finally recovered from the shock that Hermione had broken into his Cupboard and was able to attend the wedding. A year after the wedding Hermione had a little boy named Scorpious. Ginny had three children two boys, James Sirius, and Albus Severus. Sticking true to her word Hermione cursed Harry not Ginny for planting the idea in her head. Harry and Luna had twins named Lora and Lyracan. Ron and Lavender had three fiery red heads named, Gabriela, Francis, and Theodore.

They all got together once a year to tell the story of Draco and Hermione.

A/N: Sorry I know the ending sucksL So so sorry. Please review tell me how bad it was.


End file.
